dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
What You Want/Gallery
Screencaps S01e06 who gets the wheels.png S01e06 Desiree's genie bottle.png S01e06 Desiree green mist.png S01e06 your heart's desire is my command.png S01e06 let there be cotton candy.png S01e06 Desiree floating.png S01e06 I am Desiree.png S01e06 what is your wish.png S01e06 thinks in her head.png S01e06 surely there must be something.png S01e06 reaching for Danny.png S01e06 Danny's first ghost ray.gif S01e06 Danny first ghost ray.png S01e06 Desiree blasted away.png S01e06 up top bro.png S01e06 title card.png S01e06 Raven mascot.png S01e06 jumping raven.png S01e06 Desiree teleportation 1.png S01e06 Desiree shows up at game.png S01e06 Desiree spell binding.png S01e06 Desiree casting a spell.gif S01e06 Dash wish granting.png S01e06 Danny raven costume.png S01e06 Desiree teleportation 2.png S01e06 jocks with bats.png S01e06 sick Jack.png S01e06 Fenton Ghost Catcher.png S01e06 Sayonara Pussycat standee.png S01e06 worshipping a movie standee.png S01e06 Paulina wants to be that popular.png S01e06 Desiree invisible.png S01e06 granting Paulina's wish.png S01e06 Brittany shocked.png S01e06 cute Paulina 1.png S01e06 cute Paulina 2.png S01e06 Paulina pussycat.gif S01e06 Crash Nebula in DP.png S01e06 swirling into the theater.png S01e06 surprised Tucker.png S01e06 granting a wish.gif S01e06 phasing out of theater.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom invisible.png S01e06 goodbye ghost kitty.png S01e06 movie theater.png S01e06 Tucker floats above theater.png S01e06 grant-and-run.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom intangible.png S01e06 Danny and Tucker argue.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom flight 1.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom flight 2.png S01e06 Mr. Meat butcher shop.png S01e06 sick Sam on PDA.png S01e06 sick Sam in bed.png S01e06 motivational poster.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom expelling Danny.png S01e06 floating lunch tray.png S01e06 Tucker overshadows Paulina.png S01e06 just to inform Danny.png S01e06 overshadowed Paulina points.png S01e06 human Desiree.png S01e06 promise of a kingdom.png S01e06 get out of here Desiree.png S01e06 Desiree wandered around.png S01e06 Desiree Grants wishes.png S01e06 Desiree leaves as she is no longer needed.png IMG 0851.GIF S01e06 Madam Babazita shrugs.png S01e06 redheaded man at fountain 1.jpeg S01e06 redheaded man at fountain 2.jpeg S01e06 Desiree upset.png S01e06 Desiree arms crossed.png S01e06 describing Tucker's fate.png S01e06 more than you know.png S01e06 don't touch Desiree.gif S01e06 Danny holding Desiree's tail.png S01e06 Desiree Spectral body manipulation.png S01e06 Desiree angry flight.png S01e06 Desiree sees Danny's attack.png S01e06 Desiree superhuman strength.png S01e06 Desiree power weakening.png S01e06 Desiree blocks intangibility.gif S01e06 unless I wish it.png S01e06 spectral body manipulation.png S01e06 Danny captures Desiree.gif S01e06 Tucker Phantom green aura.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom transformation stage 1.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman breath.png S01e06 winding up to shoot ghost ray.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost ray.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost ray 3.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom full form.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom transformation.gif S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost tail.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 1.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 2.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 3.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom ghost sense.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 4.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 5.png S01e06 empty handed.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom vs Danny Phantom.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman strength.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom grossed out.png S01e06 Ecto-Energy Strike.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom looming over Tucker Foley.png S01e06 sick Danny and Tucker.png S01e06 Sam serves soup.png Storyboard S01e06 SB page 157 - Danny dodge blasts.png S01e06 SB page 156 - upside-down flight.png S01e06 SB page 111 - Desiree mad.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries